


Истории с привидениями

by gellavonhamster



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Sort of a fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди вроде них, откровенно говоря, не заслуживают ангелов-хранителей, но, быть может, одного на всех они уже успели заслужить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истории с привидениями

Первой его видит Харли.  
Сначала она чувствует запах. Пахнет горелым, и она, насторожившись, проверяет, всё ли в порядке с кофемашиной. Ничего подозрительного она не обнаруживает — впрочем, готовящиеся воспламениться электроприборы в любом случае так не пахнут. Может, начинается пожар? Было бы забавно, но, кажется, не судьба. Это — запах костра на пляже; запах опавших листьев, которые сжигают по осени во дворах; запах оплывающей свечи в церкви; странным образом — всё это одновременно. Запах, кажущийся слишком _чистым_ для Белль-Рев, для Готэма, для всего, что сейчас составляет её жизнь.  
Харли ещё раз оглядывается по сторонам — и вскакивает как ужаленная.  
Возле её клетки стоит Чато Сантана.  
— Дьябло? — шепчет она, не веря своим глазам. Она решила бы, что свихнулась, если бы не знала, что давно уже там.  
— Харли, — говорит Дьябло, и это его голос, его несмелая, печальная улыбка, его взгляд и его татуировки, и Харли, взвизгнув от восторга, бросается к нему. По прутьям клетки проведён электрический ток, поэтому она рискует высунуть лишь кончики пальцев. Он касается их своей рукой — определённо живой, определённо не порождение её замученного скукой и однообразием ума — и она смеётся:  
— Ты жив, жив, жив! Как ты выжил? И как они позволили пустить тебя ко мне?  
— Долгая история. А у меня, кажется, мало времени, — Дьябло выглядит виноватым. Всё ещё держит её за руку и глядит серьёзно, аж жуть. — Харли... не уходи с ним.  
— А? Ты о чём, котик?  
— Он идёт сюда. Не уходи с ним, Харли, останься здесь. Это звучит странно, но так правда будет лучше.  
— С кем не уходить? — не понимает она. Он грустно смотрит на неё — и вдруг исчезает. Без дыма, пламени и вообще каких бы то ни было спецэффектов. Она не успевает понять, как это произошло — просто секунду назад он был здесь, а теперь рядом снова никого нет, и она тянется рукой к пустоте.  
— Дьябло? — зовёт она и, не дождавшись ответа, решает прояснить ситуацию через охранников. Что это за жестокие шутки? Здесь может шутить только один человек, и это — она. — Эй, вы! Господа тюремщики, ку-ку! Где мой друг?  
Отвечать ей не торопятся. Наконец один из вооружённых до зубов охранников подходит к клетке.  
— Чего орёшь, дамочка?  
— Где мой друг? — капризно спрашивает Харли. — Он только что был здесь, и мы не успели договорить. Куда вы его дели?  
— Не было здесь никого.  
— Что значит «не было»? Я только что с ним разговаривала!  
Охранник молча оглядывает её. Кажется, он жуёт жвачку, и это, вкупе с пустым равнодушным взглядом, делает его похожим на корову.  
— Точно сумасшедшая, — резюмирует он и уходит. Харли, забывшись, ударяет по прутьям от досады и тут же падает на пол, корчась от боли.  
— Так-так-так, — шепчет она, прокручивая в голове то, что только что произошло. Чато был вполне себе материален — значит, не привидение. Но охрана его не заметила, а потом он и сам растворился в воздухе. Харли думает о существе, в которое Чато преобразился под конец битвы — древнем, будто бы сошедшем со стен какого-нибудь ацтекского храма. Может ли какая-то там бомба убить подобное существо? Может, и братец Чародейки тоже выжил?  
— Я дружу с богом, — сообщает она потолку. — Потрясающе.  
Примерно час спустя за ней приходит её Пудинг, и она забывает совет, который ей дал Дьябло.

Ночью того же дня его видит Крок. То, что это происходит ночью, ему точно известно благодаря телевизионной программе — единственному ориентиру, по которому он определяет время и дни недели. Не то чтобы это так сильно его волновало, по правде говоря. Понедельник ли, воскресенье ли — все дни в Белль-Рев всё равно похожи до чёртиков. Но Крок не жалуется. У него есть крыша над головой, вода, еда — даже получше, чем в былые времена в канализации — и телек, а без всяких излишеств вроде общения и новых впечатлений, на самом деле, обходиться несложно. Но он всё равно рад видеть Дьябло. Хотя первым делом и бросается на него, обнажив клыки, потому что не сразу узнаёт в темноте и думает, будто Уоллер и компании надоело его кормить и они решили убить его. Или подселить к нему в камеру ещё кого-нибудь, что было бы не менее возмутительно.  
— Крок, это я, — поспешно говорит Дьябло. И зажигает пламя над левой ладонью — непривычное, неуместное в сырости его жилища. Крок замирает и несколько секунд таращится на огонь. Видать, это и в самом деле Дьябло: вряд ли на свете много людей, способных проделывать такое.  
— Здорово, старина, — говорит Крок. — Ты как здесь оказался?  
— Просто решил проверить, как ты.  
Ну, точно Дьябло. Крок знает, что в мире едва ли найдётся много людей, которым интересно, как он там, но на Дьябло это похоже. Он и тогда, на задании, держался дружелюбно, спрашивал «Ты в порядке?» после каждой схватки-перестрелки и мог хлопнуть по плечу, не передёрнувшись. А уж людей, которые готовы добровольно к нему прикоснуться, в мире ещё меньше.  
— И что, тебя так запросто впустили? — не понимает Крок. Дьябло улыбается краем рта:  
— А они не знают, что я тут.  
— Так ты, типа, призрак, что ли? — спрашивает Крок. Это мысль пришла ему в голову с самого начала, но, произнесённая вслух, она звучит как-то особенно безрадостно. Дьябло делает рукой какой-то неопределённый жест:  
— Я ещё сам не до конца понял, если честно.  
— Хм, — Крок бегло оглядывает свою камеру. Взгляд зацепляется за пакет с едой, лежащий на койке. — А гамбургер хошь?  
— Да не надо, ешь сам.  
— Да они сегодня ещё принесут, сто пудов.  
— Тогда хочу.  
— Ну, значит, не призрак, — ухмыляется Крок, и то, что Дьябло не дёргается и не пытается отвести взгляд, тоже доказывает, что это настоящий Чато Сантана, потому что большинство людей не любит видеть, как Крок улыбается.  
И вот они с Дьябло, который вроде как призрак, а вроде как и нет, сидят, едят гамбургеры и смотрят какую-то хрень по MTV. Жизнь приучила Крока ничему не удивляться, поэтому всё нормально.  
— Так что было после того, как бомба взорвалась? — спрашивает Крок. Дьябло открывает было рот, потом закрывает снова — похоже, не знает, как и объяснить.  
— Я был дымом, — наконец говорит он. — Потом я был пламенем. Потом я снова стал собой.  
— Понятно, — говорит Крок, хотя на самом деле, конечно, ни хрена не понятно.  
— Ты с кем там разговариваешь? — доносится голос охранника из-за двери. — Эй, образина!  
Крок откладывает бутерброд в сторону.  
— Подожди-ка, — обращается он к Чато и, поднявшись, направляется к двери.  
Когда он подходит к самому окошку, охранник явно уже не рад, что окликнул его.  
— Ни с кем, — Крок улыбается так широко, как умеет только он, и охранник, который не входит в число людей, способных спокойно смотреть на его улыбку, непроизвольно пятится. — А хочешь — заходи внутрь, поговорю с тобой. А?  
Когда он поворачивается, Чато уже исчез, и Крок мог бы предположить, что ему всё это привиделось, но на койке лежат два надкушенных гамбургера, а не один.

Диггер видит его следующим, и он даже не удивлён. Подонки постоянно пичкают его всякой дрянью, чтобы он сидел тихо. Обычно после укола он просто лежит, объятый лихорадкой, и не то что встать — пошевелиться не может, но кто знает: вдруг они решили протестировать на нём какую-нибудь новую отраву. Или стали колоть что-нибудь помощнее, заметив, что после их обычной дряни он через пару часиков уже готов снова орать, колотить в дверь и делать всё, что только можно сделать, чтобы максимально испоганить им жизнь, будучи запертым в четырёх стенах. Или же просто у него в крови уже столько этого дерьма, что крыша не может не поехать, хоть обеими руками её держи. В общем, он не то чтобы шокирован, когда, ворочаясь на полу после очередной инъекции, он поворачивает голову и видит Эль Дьябло собственной персоной.  
— Твою ж мать, — говорит Диггер. Злиться пока что сил нет. — Вот и глюки начались.  
— Я не глюк, — возражает Дьябло.  
— Ты же помер. Значит, глюк.  
— И не помер.  
Дьябло опускается на пол и садится рядом с Диггером, скрестив ноги.  
— Тебе не приходило в голову, что, если ты прекратишь намеренно действовать им на нервы, они будут обращаться с тобой лучше? — интересуется он.  
— Нахуй иди.  
— Понятно.  
За дверью слышится топот — кажется, целая куча народа куда-то бежит.  
— Они тут все на ушах стоят, — говорит Диггер, потому что он сто лет не говорил ни с кем, кто будет хотя бы делать вид, что слушает, так что подойдёт и галлюцинация. — Блонди сбежала.  
— Я знаю, — невесело отвечает Дьябло. — Я пытался её предупредить, что ей не стоит идти с Джокером, но она меня не послушалась.  
— Почему не стоит? — спрашивает Диггер. С Харли Квинн ему детей не крестить, но она вроде как вырвала сердце ведьме, которая вроде как пыталась устроить конец света, да и вообще товарищам по команде, наверное, полагается интересоваться судьбой друг друга. Наверное. Он никогда особо не понимал всю эту ботву с работой в команде. — Что он с ней сделает?  
— В лучшем случае — то же, что и всегда.  
На раскрытой ладони Дьябло возникают две сотканные из огня фигурки — мужчина и женщина. Мужчина наотмашь бьёт женщину по лицу, и она падает. Диггер завороженно следит за игрой пламени, а в его голове тем временем потихоньку, чёрточка за чёрточкой, вырисовывается план. Не будь он чёртов Капитан Бумеранг, если не воспользуется любой подвернувшейся возможностью — пусть даже и самой призрачной.  
— Слушай, приятель, — вкрадчиво начинает он. — Раз уж ты действительно не глюк... выручишь старого друга? Мне, знаешь ли, поднадоело тут сидеть.  
— Я не стану помогать тебе бежать, — спокойно говорит Дьябло. — И потом, как ты себе это представляешь?  
— А разве ты не можешь спалить к херам всю Белль-Рев?  
Дьябло улыбается.  
— Могу, — признаёт он. — Но не стану.  
В следующее мгновение засранца и след простыл. Должно быть, злость и обида добавляют Диггеру сил, потому что ему удаётся вскочить на ноги. Словно псих, он мечется по камере, ища хоть какие-то следы того, что секунду назад здесь был ещё кто-то.  
— Эй! — кричит он, прекрасно зная, что охрана уже давно особо не прислушивается к тому, что он несёт. — Ловите дьявола! Преступник сбежал! Эй вы, мудозвоны!  
Но голова кружится, и эта дрянь, видимо, реально мощная, и он падает на пол, пребольно стукнувшись головой.

Тацу видит его следующей — поздно ночью, в своей квартире. Спит она, как всегда, чутко и просыпается сразу же, как только слышит чьи-то шаги. Катана под рукой, и она тотчас же за неё хватается. Лезвие со свистом рассекает воздух.  
— Кто здесь? — спрашивает Тацу и повторяет по-английски. — Кто здесь?  
В её спальне негде прятаться. Из мебели здесь только матрас и пара стульев, на которых висит одежда. Всё разложено на полу или на подоконнике — оружие, ноутбук, книга, которую она пыталась читать перед сном, но на которой так и не сумела сосредоточиться. Это аскетичное, неуютное жилище, которое не выглядит постоянным и не должно таковым становиться. Впрочем, на этот счёт у судьбы и Аманды Уоллер, кажется, другие планы.  
В её спальне негде прятаться, но в прихожей точно кто-то ходит; она распахивает дверь — и видит Эль Дьябло, который стоит у входа в квартиру, озираясь по сторонам. Мгновение — и Тацу уже рядом с ним, и лезвие её катаны — у его горла.  
— Катана, это я, — спокойно говорит Дьябло. — Чато Сантана.  
— Чато Сантана мёртв, — цедит она сквозь зубы. Чато Сантана был гангстером, который сгубил, пусть и по трагической случайности, свою семью, но они с ним сражались бок о бок, он пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти мир, он назвал их отряд своей семьёй и умер за них, и этого достаточно, чтобы она никому не позволяла прикрываться его именем. — Кто ты?  
— Я жив, — говорит Дьябло. На его ладонях — он стоит, подняв руки, чтобы показать, что он безоружен — загораются языки пламени. — Или вроде того.  
Вроде того.  
Тацу опускает меч и настороженно смотрит на стоящего перед ней человека.  
— Как ты...  
— У вас скоро будет новое задание. Требуй, чтобы Уоллер всё рассказала.  
— Рассказала о чём?  
— Я не успел подслушать, — с сожалением говорит он. — Но...  
За окном раздаётся стук. Тацу резко оглядывается, но это, судя по всему, просто ветка дерева ударилась о стекло. Когда она поворачивается обратно к Чато, его уже нет, и в квартире — ни шороха.  
На часах только четыре утра, но снова заснуть не выходит. Налив себе чая, Тацу садится на матрас и думает, думает, думает о том, что только что случилось. Тацу верит в призраков — её клинок кишит ими, поэтому она не сказала бы, что картина её мироздания только что пошатнулась. Но всё равно это странно, очень странно. Что он хотел ей сообщить? Почему исчез так внезапно? Как будто... трансляция прервалась.  
На рассвете ей звонит полковник Флаг и сообщает, что на окраине Готэма ведётся перестрелка между двумя преступными кланами, и на стороне каждого из них есть сверхлюди. Когда Тацу прибывает в Белль-Рев, оказывается, что это, по-видимому, посчитали недостаточным для того, чтобы испортить ей субботнее утро, потому что её просят — чего уж там, ей велят — вывести из камеры заключённого, который бросается на всех, кто пытается к нему войти, и уже покалечил троих охранников голыми руками, а вводить ему что-либо седативное накануне операции неразумно, и тебя же он наверняка послушается, Катана — последний аргумент приводит Рик, и если бы он сказал ей это в лицо, а не по телефону, ей пришлось бы очень старательно сдерживать себя, чтобы не стукнуть его чем-нибудь.  
На неё, когда она входит в камеру Капитана Бумеранга, никто не бросается — Харкнесс вполне смирно сидит на полу, обхватив колени руками, а завидев её, даже улыбается разбитыми в кровь губами.  
— Привет, красавица, — говорит он. — Ты тоже глюк?  
— Нет, — Тацу чувствует себя сбитой с толку, потому что такого вопроса она не ожидала. — Почему глюк?  
— Ну, они колют мне какое-то дерьмо, и мне от него в последнее время мерещится всякое-разное, — спокойно, даже охотно объясняет Харкнесс. Он говорит тихо и хрипло, и в сочетании с его австралийским акцентом это приводит к тому, что половину сказанного им Тацу разбирает с трудом. Чтобы хотя бы слышать его лучше, она опускается на корточки рядом с ним, не отпуская рукоять меча — кто знает, вдруг он просто добивается, чтобы она подошла ближе, надеясь обезвредить её и сбежать. — Вчера вот вечером видел дьявола.  
— Дьявола?  
— Нашего дьявола. Диа... де Хуертос. Чато Сантана.  
Тацу вздрагивает и, потеряв равновесие, полусадится-полупадает на грязный пол.  
Он являлся не только ей. Он хочет что-то донести не только до неё одной.  
— Эй, детка, — недоумённо говорит Харкнесс и, протянув руку, легонько касается её колена, — ты в порядке?  
«Примерно как и ты», — хочется ей ответить, что, конечно, значило бы, что не в порядке совсем.  
— Что он тебе сказал? — спрашивает она вместо ответа.

Когда Флойд видит его, он почти не удивляется, потому что остальные успели его предупредить. Бумеранг, Крок и Катана рассказывают ему всё, пока они ждут самолёта, и будь это только Бумеранг, по непонятным причинам уверенный, что у него есть чувство юмора, хотя его определённо нет, Флойд, скорее всего, не поверил бы его историям о привидениях, но ещё более неправдоподобным ему кажется, чтобы Крок и тем более Катана согласились участвовать в подобном розыгрыше. Поэтому он внимательно слушает то, что они рассказывают, и мотает на ус: окей, значит, не стоит начинать беспокоиться о своём психическом здоровье, если вдруг из ниоткуда явится покойный Сантана с советами, новостями или просто справиться, как дела. Так они и шепчутся как школьники на задней парте, пока не прибывает транспорт. Вчетвером шепчутся — только вчетвером, а жаль. Если по кому-то из них он и успел действительно слегка соскучиться, так это по Харли. Флойд знает кое-что о Джокере, потому что невозможно принадлежать, как любят писать в газетах, к криминальному миру Готэма и ничего не знать о Джокере. Флойд знает то, что разболтал Флаг, навещая его в камере или сопровождая его туда после визита к Зоуи. Флойд считает, что за всю свою жизнь так и не понял ничего о любви — с другой стороны, можно ли в этом деле хоть что-то понять? — но ему кажется, что умница-безумица Харли, взбалмошная Харли, любящая Харли заслуживает лучшего.  
— Вы чего там шушукаетесь? — подозрительно интересуется Флаг.  
— Ничего! — хором, _хором_ отвечают Крок и Диггер, и Флойд хлопает ладонью по лбу: серьёзно, они что, в каком-нибудь дурацком фильме? Флагу они пока ничего не говорят, но Флойд почти уверен, что рано или поздно Сантана навестит и его, потому что Флаг, как ни крути, тоже один из них. Тем более, не то чтобы он сам от этого открещивался: его никто не заставляет притаскиваться к Флойду каждый божий день и трепаться обо всякой ерунде через стальную дверь.  
Итак, Флойд почти не удивляется, когда, пробираясь за мусорными баками и заряжая на ходу одну пушку за другой, он замечает рядом знакомую, с ног до головы покрытую татуировками фигуру.  
— На крыше того дома и за углом магазина — снайперы, — вместо приветствия говорит Сантана. Флойд кивает:  
— Я заметил.  
— В аптеке на другой стороне улицы восемь человек. Каждый с автоматом.  
— Откуда знаешь?  
— Только что там был.  
— Ясно, — у Флойда нет времени на долгие разговоры. Нет времени сказать: я рад, что ты жив, парень. Нет времени уточнить: а ты точно жив? Так что он прикидывает в голове план действий, делая мысленную заметку задать все эти вопросы попозже, когда пули кругом свистеть не будут.  
Люди вроде них, откровенно говоря, не заслуживают ангелов-хранителей, но, быть может, одного на всех они уже успели заслужить.


End file.
